


Apathy for the Devil

by homesickblues



Series: Songs About Daughters - Main Fic and Accompanying Ficlets [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I had to write this, I just had to, background Karen/Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickblues/pseuds/homesickblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can explain.” Foggy holds up the take-out box defensively, like it could shield him from any incoming drop-kicks.<br/>“Start explaining, then,” Matt says in a monotone, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Foggy spills the beans.</p>
<p>Ficlet written to accompany <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6359392/chapters/14567821">Songs About Daughters</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So I HAD to write this scene well... because. If you have no idea what's going on, please read [Songs About Daughters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6359392/chapters/14567821) first and wait until the chapter that prompts you to read this.

What makes it worse is that Matt’s in the goddamn tight, intimidating costume. Thankfully he has the foresight to take the mask off so Foggy can see just how pissed off he is – furrowed brow, pressed lips and all.

And he came in through his _window_ like he’s in some stupid teenage movie, scaring Foggy half way to hell.

“Matt,” Foggy says as he looks up from his TV, Thai take-out box in hand. “What the hell are you doing in my apartment at 1am?!”

Matt looks terrifying, the city lights behind him outlining his form like some demon.

“To which I could respond… why the hell are you up at 1am watching trashy television and eating leftovers? But I could also respond, why does Claire say that you and Karen are having a baby together?”

_SHITSHITSHITSHIT_ , Foggy thinks in a panic, scrambling to his feet and moving backwards toward the window. He _forgot_ about Matt’s “friend” in the hospital. Word must travel fast among the medical staff.

And here he thought he had all his bases covered for a while… at least until Matt happened to hear a tiny fluttering heartbeat present the next time he saw Karen and started asking questions.

“I can explain.” Foggy holds up the take-out box defensively, like it could shield him from any incoming drop-kicks.

“Start explaining, then,” Matt says in a monotone, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Foggy’s shoulders drop and he all but collapses dramatically back onto the couch, burying his face in his hands.

“I shouldn’t… _she_ should be the one to tell you.”

“Well _she_ hasn’t answered my calls in two months.”

“Dammit, Matt! I’m not your lap dog! You can’t just pull my string and expect me to spit out whatever it is you want me to say.”

Matt crosses the room in three quick strides and sits down in front of him. Suddenly, the scariness has melted away and is replaced with something even worse: sad, puppy-dog Matt. He pouts his lips ever so slightly and furrows his brows while raising them.

Foggy stares at him in disbelief.

“Are you seriously pulling this card right now?”

“What card, Foggy? The one where my best friend is keeping a serious secret from me? After I’ve told him every single private part of my life?”

“First of all, I seriously doubt that,” Foggy says as he leans back, hands curling into his hair frustrated. “Secondly… _ugh_ , FINE. But you CANNOT do _anything_ about it or else they’ll know _I_ told you.”

Matt narrows his eyes.

“ _They_?”

Foggy groans melodramatically, collapsing back into the couch cushions.

“I’m just gonna come out and say it. All at once.”

“Like a Band-Aid,” Matt offers with a nod.

Foggy closes his eyes tightly and spits out:

“KarenandthePunisheraretogetherandthey’rehavingababyandIagreedtopretendtobethefather.”

Matt stares at Foggy blankly for what seems to be a long time, and Foggy can almost hear the gears shifting inside his head, clicking into place.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he says finally, scraping a hand over his stubble, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

“I wish I was, but apparently _you_ aren’t the only one in our immediate friend group with a taste for the deeply damaged, deeply violent and _deeply deranged_.”

Matt gives him a wry look and Foggy crosses his arms.

“So now you know. But don’t do _anything-_ ”

Matt stands, ignoring him, and pulls his mask back out.

“I’ve got to go. I need to have some words with Mr. Castle…”

“ _Matthew Michael Murdock I swear to GOD_. WHAT DID I _JUST SAY_?!”

“Don’t blaspheme when I’m around, Fog. I’ll call you later.”

“MATT.”

But it’s too late – he’s out the window ( _drama queen)_ , climbing up the fire escape.

Foggy sinks back onto the couch, sighing wearily.

When the Punisher comes to rip his face off of his skull, he thinks, he’s going to send all hospital bills – or funeral costs – straight to Matt. 

**Author's Note:**

> trash blog: queensofthekastle.tumblr.com
> 
> i enjoy writing foggy.


End file.
